Tales to Astonish Vol 1
| years published = 1959-1968 | total issues = 101 | featured characters = Ant-Man/Giant-Man; The Wasp; The Hulk; Sub-Mariner | creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby; Dick Ayers | previous = | next = Volume Two }} Tales to Astonish, Volume 1 is an American ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. It ran from January, 1959 to March, 1968, spanning a total of 101 issues. The first third of the series was published as an anthology title of various science fiction and supernatural fantasy stories. With issue #27, it introduced the character of Hank Pym, who was later evolved into the costumed superhero Ant-Man, and then Giant-Man. Ant-Man was soon joined by Janet van Dyne, aka the Wasp in issue #44 and the diminutive duo shared the cover spotlight on the series for the next twenty-five issues. As the series progressed, it began dropping it's one-shot sci-fi stories in favor of serialized superhero fare. By the final leg of the title, it became a two-story per issue series with two cover spotlight characters: The Hulk and the Sub-Mariner. * Tales to Astonish 1 * Tales to Astonish 2 * Tales to Astonish 3 * Tales to Astonish 4 * Tales to Astonish 5 * Tales to Astonish 6 * Tales to Astonish 7 * Tales to Astonish 8 * Tales to Astonish 9 * Tales to Astonish 10 * Tales to Astonish 11 * Tales to Astonish 12 * Tales to Astonish 13 (1st Groot) * Tales to Astonish 14 * Tales to Astonish 15 * Tales to Astonish 16 * Tales to Astonish 17 * Tales to Astonish 18 * Tales to Astonish 19 * Tales to Astonish 20 * Tales to Astonish 21 * Tales to Astonish 22 * Tales to Astonish 23 * Tales to Astonish 24 * Tales to Astonish 25 * Tales to Astonish 26 * Tales to Astonish 27 (1st Hank Pym) * Tales to Astonish 28 * Tales to Astonish 29 * Tales to Astonish 30 * Tales to Astonish 31 * Tales to Astonish 32 * Tales to Astonish 33 * Tales to Astonish 34 * Tales to Astonish 35 (1st Hank Pym as Ant-Man) * Tales to Astonish 35 * Tales to Astonish 36 * Tales to Astonish 37 * Tales to Astonish 38 * Tales to Astonish 39 * Tales to Astonish 40 * Tales to Astonish 41 * Tales to Astonish 42 * Tales to Astonish 43 * Tales to Astonish 44 (1st Wasp) * Tales to Astonish 45 * Tales to Astonish 46 * Tales to Astonish 47 * Tales to Astonish 48 (1st Porcupine) * Tales to Astonish 49 (1st Pym as Giant-Man) * Tales to Astonish 50 * Tales to Astonish 51 * Tales to Astonish 52 (1st Nathan Garrett as the Black Knight) * Tales to Astonish 53 * Tales to Astonish 54 * Tales to Astonish 55 * Tales to Astonish 56 * Tales to Astonish 57 * Tales to Astonish 58 * Tales to Astonish 59 * Tales to Astonish 60 (Hulk stories begin) * Tales to Astonish 61 * Tales to Astonish 62 (1st The Leader) * Tales to Astonish 63 * Tales to Astonish 64 * Tales to Astonish 65 * Tales to Astonish 66 * Tales to Astonish 67 * Tales to Astonish 68 * Tales to Astonish 69 (Last Giant-Man & Wasp story) * Tales to Astonish 70 (Sub-Mariner stories begin) * Tales to Astonish 71 * Tales to Astonish 72 * Tales to Astonish 73 * Tales to Astonish 74 * Tales to Astonish 75 * Tales to Astonish 76 * Tales to Astonish 77 * Tales to Astonish 78 * Tales to Astonish 79 * Tales to Astonish 80 * Tales to Astonish 81 * Tales to Astonish 82 * Tales to Astonish 83 * Tales to Astonish 84 * Tales to Astonish 85 * Tales to Astonish 86 * Tales to Astonish 87 * Tales to Astonish 88 * Tales to Astonish 89 * Tales to Astonish 90 (1st Marvel Age Byrrah; 1st Abomination) * Tales to Astonish 91 * Tales to Astonish 92 * Tales to Astonish 93 * Tales to Astonish 94 * Tales to Astonish 95 * Tales to Astonish 96 * Tales to Astonish 97 * Tales to Astonish 98 * Tales to Astonish 99 * Tales to Astonish 100 * Tales to Astonish 101 (1st Destiny (I) & Serpent Crown) * Ant-Man & Wasp: Small World (TPB) * Essential Ant-Man 1 * Essential Hulk 1 * Essential Hulk 2 * Essential Sub-Mariner 1 * Incredible Hulk Omnibus 1 * Incredible Hulk: The Complete Collection * Marvel Masterworks: Ant-Man/Giant-Man 1 * Marvel Masterworks: Atlas Era Tales to Astonish 1 * Marvel Masterworks: Atlas Era Tales to Astonish 2 * Marvel Masterworks: Atlas Era Tales to Astonish 3 * Marvel Masterworks: The Incredible Hulk 2 * Marvel Masterworks: The Incredible Hulk 3 * Marvel Masterworks: The Sub-Mariner 2 * Incredible Hulk Vol 1 * Journey Into Mystery Vol 1 * Strange Tales Vol 1 * Sub-Mariner Vol 1 * Tales to Astonish Vol 2 * Tales of Suspense Vol 1 * Tales to Astonish at MDP * * * Tales to Astonish at Comicbookdb.com Category:Marvel Comics